A wireless communication apparatus (also referred to as beacon apparatus, beacon, wireless beacon apparatus, or wireless beacon) that repeatedly transmits a signal (packet) that is referred to as beacon signal and includes a relatively small amount of data is known. For example, a method for measuring positions using beacon signals transmitted by a large number of wireless communication apparatuses installed in a building has been studied. In addition, for the purpose of managing equipment such as a lighting device installed on a ceiling, a method for managing equipment using beacon signals from a wireless communication apparatus installed near the equipment to be managed has been studied.
Examples of the related art include U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0225197 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-178014.